Starflight
Starflight is a young male NightWing and the main protagonist of The Dark Secret. He is an original Dragonet of Destiny, and is often considered the smartest of his friends, as he has an enormous passion for scrolls and learning in general. Starflight had been in love with Sunny for his entire life until the end of The Dark Secret, when Sunny told him that she had only loved him as a brother. However, Starflight met another NightWing dragonet named Fatespeaker while he was trapped in the Night Kingdom, and it is possible that she will become his partner in the future. Starflight was also permanently blinded when the volcano exploded at the very end of The Dark Secret. In Moon Rising, Starflight was introduced as Jade Mountain Academy's librarian. Although Starflight found it difficult to be a blind librarian, he always had Fatespeaker around to help or to support him. Personality Starflight has a great love for learning and reading. He is very smart, even sometimes being a know-it-all, and he tends to take learning and studying very seriously. In The Dragonet Prophecy, Starflight read a scroll titled Tales of the NightWings whenever he was stressed or upset. Although he never understood how Clay and Tsunami didn't enjoy studying, he loved his friends and treated them kindly. Starflight was mentioned many times to be cowardly, usually avoiding confrontation and taking the easiest path in most situations. However, in The Dark Secret, he pushed past his fear to helped save Deathbringer and Queen Splendor from the NightWing dungeons. Appearance Starflight has midnight-black scales , and pale silver underscales. Tui T. Sutherland has confirmed he has dark green eyes. The silver scales on the underside of his wings spray outward like a splash of water, stated by Mastermind and unlike Morrowseer's , whose curls inwards like a snail shell. Starflight was blinded by the eruption in the Night Kingdom that killed Morrowseer and wears a blindfold because of that and privacy for his eyes. It was also described by Clay in The Dragonet Prophecy (Book) to have some dark blue in his scales. Biography ''The Dragonet Prophecy Starflight was given to the Talons of Peace as an unhatched egg by the NightWing prophet who gave the prophecy, Morrowseer. Unlike most of the other dragonets, his egg was not stolen but given to the Talons of Peace by the NightWings; hence the line in the prophecy "Wings of night shall come to you". He was hatched and raised by the guardians, Kestrel, Dune, and Webs, along with the other dragonets, Clay, Tsunami, Glory, and Sunny. He was slightly smaller than the other dragonets (except Sunny), and he loved scrolls and the stories told by their guardians, mainly Dune, thus becoming the dragonet's subject to their jokes and taunts. He has no powers but could have obtained the powers of seeing each possible future and powerful mind reading if he been hatched under the light of the three full moons on the Brightest Night. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you see it), he hatched in the cave, away from the moonlight from the three moons. Starflight was very literal and serious, but turned out to be a pathetic fighter. However, he is very intelligent, enough so that the other dragonets consider him to be "the smartest dragon in Pyrrhia". When Morrowseer arrived again, he proclaimed the RainWing, Glory, an unworthy substitute for the deceased SkyWing. Due to this, Starflight gave Clay some lifesaving advice during his attempt to escape. Starflight also had a private meeting with Morrowseer, whom he feared would discover he had not discovered his own powers yet. Helping Tsunami escape from her chains their guardians used to stop her from preventing Glory's murder. He and Sunny helped their escape attempt by burning the scrolls as a smoke signal to Clay and Tsunami, which led to him and the rest of the dragonets getting captured by Queen Scarlet. Starflight has an obvious crush on Sunny as hinted in the books, although she does not feel the same way about him. Chained to a spire of rock away from his friends, Starflight despairs of ever escaping. Due to his pathetic skills in battle, Clay volunteered to fight in his place multiple times to keep Starflight from being killed. This led to Clay facing Fjord instead of him, which led to Fjord's death. He instantly became distrustful of Peril, and stayed far away from her. After Clay's attempt to communicate with Peril through song, he was also taken to Peril's room by Scarlet and Burn, who had arrived the previous day. Starflight managed to figure out how to escape using Peril but was betrayed due to her obsession with Clay. He also was the one to configure Clay being immune to fire. He was eventually pitted against Tsunami in a gladiatorial style battle, of which Scarlet was fond of. He and Tsunami refused to fight each other, however, and Scarlet released four scavengers for them to battle. After the fight in which two of the scavengers were killed, Queen Scarlet declared that they would have to face off against all eight of the IceWings. However, Morrowseer and a squadron of NightWings came to Starflight's rescue before having to fight. He later met up with the dragonets outside the Mud Kingdom, charged with the orders to convince the group to choose Blister as part of Morrowseer's plot to make Blister the queen of the SandWings. The Lost Heir At the beginning of the book, Tsunami thought he was trying to take her place as the dragonets' leader when he offered to take Sunny which seemed to be difficult. And told them all to do something other than the thing Tsunami wanted. He was with the other dragonets when Commander Shark ordered Clay to be chained. During their stay, he was supporting Blister's side of the war awkwardly, the result of an order from Morrowseer in the first book. However, he eventually went against Morrowseer's plan and told Queen Coral that Blister killed Kestrel, wanted Webs dead for her own reasons, and didn't care about Tsunami, which angered Blister. Following this, he was imprisoned along with the other dragonets (including Tsunami) by Blister and Queen Coral. Starflight helped Tsunami escape the cell to release them. Starflight also hates raw fish. The Hidden Kingdom Starflight was very helpful to Glory as she tried to unravel who was kidnapping the RainWings. Glory observed that he'd probably been hopelessly in love with Sunny his whole life. He also showed a bit of humor; he played a prank involving a melon on Clay while he was sleeping and wanting to bring back the rubbery fruit for Tsunami. After Deathbringer's failed attempt to assassinate Blaze, he revealed that Morrowseer had told him to convince the other dragonets to pick Blister. In the end, Clay told the dragonets Starflight had disappeared and said he might have gone to warn the NightWings, which was not true. The Dark Secret Starflight remembers that a NightWing knocked him out while he was guarding the tunnel and brought him to their kingdom. He wakes up in a small cave. A few NightWing dragonets are watching him sleep. One of them is his half sister Fierceteeth, who wishes she was the prophesied dragonet. Morrowseer then comes in and brings Starflight to see the queen. He is taken to a cave and pushed on to a pillar of rock surrounded by lava. The cave is filled with around forty council dragons and on the wall across from him is the NightWing heir to the throne, Princess Greatness. Greatness listens to and speaks for her mother, Queen Battlewinner, who is behind the wall. When the NightWings demand information regarding the RainWings, Starflight panics and says that Glory is planning an attack. Deathbringer is then brought in by Vengeance, who claims that Deathbringer is a traitor and conspired with the RainWings. However, Greatness orders Vengeance to be thrown into the lava for endangering the tribe by letting Glory in, and irritating the queen. Morrowseer takes Starflight hunting, also to get more information. After Starflight figures out why other NightWings can safely eat infected carrion, Morrowseer realizes who Starflight's father is and brings him to see him. Fatespeaker finds them and decides to tag along as she tells Starflight she is the NightWing Dragonet of Destiny. This leads Starflight to realize he is being replaced. They find his father, Mastermind, in the lab of the palace and meet him. His father takes him to show them an experiment. In a small room, a RainWing is chained to the wall. When Starflight asks for her name, she says it is Orchid, prompting Starflight to tell her Mangrove is looking for her. Starflight then realizes that the NightWings are planning to steal the RainWings' home. Morrowseer comes in and brings Starflight to meet the false dragonets, who he soon assigns to kill Starflight. Starflight flees to the RainWing prison, and two of the false dragonets are caught by NightWings guarding the area. However Fatespeaker finds him, and promises she would not kill him, and they both return to the cave. During the night, Fatespeaker brings Starflight to explore the palace, and they find the old treasury, where Starflight finds a dreamvisitor. He goes back to his bed and attempts to use it but fails. The next morning, Morrowseer brings the false dragonets and Starflight south a remote outpost belonging to the SkyWings. He instructs them to make the SkyWing guards inside switch alliances to Blister. When Starflight is not able to get them to switch, a group of NightWings kills the SkyWings. Squid states he wants to quit and Morrowseer tells him to leave, prompting the SeaWing to say he was lying. However, Morrowseer forces him to fly away, alone. The following night, after returning to the island, Fatespeaker finds Starflight in the dormitory. She prompts him to wake because Flame is leaving the dormitory and she wants to follow him. They follow Flame down to the prisons where Deathbringer is being held. Flame asks Deathbringer tips on how to be an assassain. Flame thinks what Deathbringer told him was useless. When he’s gone, Fatespeaker asks him where to find the queen. He told them and they find her in a cauldron full of lava. Starflight and Fatespeaker are both extremely shook. Starflight tries to figure out how this is possible. But queen then explains to him that while fighting an IceWing, the IceWing shot its frostbreath into her mouth. In order to counteract the ice forming inside of her body, she was confined to a pool of lava. They explain to her Morrowseer's plan but she refuses to help. After returning to the dormitory, Starflight attempts to use the dreamvisitor again. He succeeds and enters Glory's dream and explains to her what happened, and she prepares her army. The next day, Morrowseer orders Flame to fight Ochre. After Ochre attempts to surrender, Morrowseer points out that on a battlefield, that would not happen. Fatespeaker stands up for Ochre, and Morrowseer orders Flame to attack her instead. Viper asks to join the bout, which is approved by Morrowseer. As Viper is about to stab Fatespeaker in the neck with her tail, Starflight joins in and shoves the SandWing away from Fatespeaker. Viper accidentally scratches Flame's face with her tail and falls into the lava. Morrowseer brings Flame to the healers, and Starflight realizes the false dragonets were not born on the brightest night when Ochre is unwilling to save Viper. Starflight later develops a plan to escape from the Night Kingdom. Fatespeaker and Starflight take Flame and bring him out to the rainforest portal, claiming to have ordered from the NightWing queen to take the SkyWing to the RainWings to be healed. After successfully tricking the guards, they meet up with Glory, Tsunami, and Sunny. He tells them about the NightWings' plan to take over the rainforest. Glory decides to attack the NightWings, leading to The NightWing Exodus. In case he doesn't survive the battle, Starflight tells Sunny he loves her. They visit Battlewinner and say that the NightWings can live in the rainforest if they make Glory their queen. Battlewinner attempts to attack them, but as she jumps out of the lava, the ice within her kills her. Greatness agrees with their plan and comes with them. Fatespeaker, Glory and Starflight free the RainWing prisoners and the volcano starts to erupt. They continue to free the prisoners along with Splendor and Deathbringer, and most of the NightWings declare Glory their queen after Mightyclaws starts a chant. As the volcano erupts, Morrowseer tells them he and Battlewinner made up the prophecy to steal the RainWings' home. The volcano erupts, possibly killing Morrowseer. When Starflight is severely injured, Clay protects him from most of the blast with his fireproof wings and brings him back to the rainforest. Though Starflight still sustains burns on his body and his eyes, he believes he feels Sunny's talons press against him but also hears Fatespeaker's voice. Starflight is then shot with a sleeping dart and plunges into unconsciousness, described as black as a NightWings' scales. The Brightest Night After Starflight comes out of the NightWing tunnel he is injured with burns. He has a bandage put around his eyes while they heal. When Sunny disappears, Fatespeaker takes care of him. When she returns, Starflight and the other dragonets (and Deathbringer) meet to discuss the Eye of Onyx and who will be the next SandWing queen. He mentions that they don't have to be the ones who stop the war as anyone could if they had the Eye of Onyx. Fatespeaker says that it definitely didn't have to be Starflight and that he'd done enough. Sunny suggests gathering all three sisters at the SandWing stronghold. Starflight stays behind while the other dragonets go send messages to the three sisters. He is present when the meeting is held outside the stronghold. Blister mentions a gift sent to Burn to "mend fences" and "reunite the family". Burn knows that the present was a dragonbite viper who was meant to kill her and intends to have it bite Blister. Starflight tells Fatespeaker what a dragonbite viper is when Burn first mentions it. There was a second viper in the box who leaps out and bites Burn. The dragons at the meeting panic and take flight. Fatespeaker and Sunny try to hold Starflight up. Clay is bitten while he sends the three of them backwards in his effort to save them. Peril arrives, saving Clay's life by burning out the poison, although scarring Clay's thigh and making him limp for life. When Blister attacks Blaze to start a fight for the throne, he says that Blister will win, but Sunny and the other dragonets follow Flower's instincts and dig up the bones of Queen Oasis. The SandWing treasure was put in her mouth, where Sunny finds the Eye of Onyx. Sunny gives it to Thorn as the new SandWing queen, but Blister takes the Eye in an attempt to be queen. The enchantment turns her to dust and Thorn takes her place as queen of the SandWings. Starflight is later seen with Sunny in the rainforest, discussing why they won't work out as a couple, and Sunny tells him that Fatespeaker likes him as well and that he should like her too. Starflight is seen discussing the school for all tribes that they will build and it is then confirmed that he is now blind. ''Prisoners Fierceteeth complains to Saguaro about how she should have been the dragonet of prophecy, not Starflight, who she describes as "a walking tragedy". A scene later shows Fierceteeth arguing with her mother, Farsight, who refuses to leave Starflight's egg, which she believes will be a female. Morrowseer then arrives to take Starflight's egg, which is when Fierceteeth offers him to take her instead, yet he declines the offer. Moon Rising Starflight was the librarian at Jade Mountain Academy and ensured that the library was built in such a way that he could get around it and know where different scrolls were located by feeling carved nameplates and stamps. He was first introduced when Moon went to the library to borrow a scroll. Starflight gave her a library scroll. Moonwatcher senses that he initially had fears about whether he'd be able to do a good job as a blind librarian, but has gotten over them for the most part. Starflight also seems to know dragons just by the sound of their footsteps. Starflight was also shown to know how to read a carved script that is similar to Braille. When Moon asks for a scroll involving Dreamvisitors, Starflight asks her if she was visited. When Moon says no and asks why, Starflight says he is worried that Ex-Queen Scarlet will try to scare the students through her dreamvisitor, though he knew that wasn't all she could do. Starflight is later shown reading a carved stone tablet with his talons, and even later, is seen spending time with Fatespeaker, who is reading to him, and Sunny, who is helping to sort scrolls. Icicle tries to murder Starflight shortly after Sora tries to kill Icicle. She attacks him for Queen Scarlet, who had contacted Icicle using a dreamvisitor. Moonwatcher realizes that she will attack him because of his blindness and lack of fighting skill make him an easy target, so she goes to the library to see Icicle attacking Starflight. Qibli and Winter help fight her off, and she escapes, leaving Starflight alive and, for the most part, unharmed, although temporarily unconscious. Icicle wanted to kill Starflight to please Queen Scarlet to get her brother, Hailstorm, back. ''Escaping Peril Starflight is heard talking when Peril and Turtle are spying on the conversation with Queen Ruby. He mentions never being able to trust Peril and is shown to be slightly sarcastic. He is later seen in the epilogue talking about the feeling of Darkstalker breaking the ground with Princess Anemone. ''Talons of Power Starflight is in the library when Tsunami and Turtle come in to learn about Darkstalker. However, before he can start teaching, Darkstalker himself pokes his head in through a window and, after some discourse, asks him to get scrolls on Clearsight and Fathom. Afterwards, Turtle turns to look back through the window and sees Starflight hurrying around, slipping scrolls out of their place, putting them back, and every once and a while marking the scroll's title on a slate and handing it to Fatespeaker. Darkness of Dragons Starflight is talking to the IceWings about where Darkstalker went. He's shown to be scared of them and sidles next to Sunny for comfort. Family Tree Quotes "I ''am ''saying it to your face. Or was I saying it to your rear end? It's easy to get the two confused." - To Tsunami "It's her life or his." - About Tsunami and Gill "Hey, if I had my scrolls with me, I'd have all the information we could possibly want." "They can't afford to lose any NightWings, even peculiar little ones." - About the NightWings "This is important and fascinating!" - About the heirs of Queen Coral in The Lost Heir "Freedom smells a lot like fish. Which, to be clear, is kind of nose-curlingly awful." - Opinion about the smell of the ocean. ”''Well, at least we’re all being adults about this''.” -To Qibli about Tsunami "You don't have any scrolls? Don't you read? Do you really not read? Not anything?" - To Jambu "No, I mean- you're all I think about and I want to be near you and it hurts when I'm not, and everything I do, I think, what would Sunny want me to do? And I think you're the only dragon who sees me the whole way I am and likes me anyway... And I had to tell you, in case something happens to either one of us today, although if anything happens to you I don't know how I'd be able to breathe or think or do anything ever again." - to Sunny before entering the NightWing tunnels that Stonemover created "I love you, he would never say. Don't hate me because of what the other NightWings have done. Don't think I'm like my tribe. Don't listen to Glory's description of my kingdom, the smoke and the fire and the smell and the death and the trapped, tortured RainWings and the cruel black dragons. Don't look at me like I'm one of them like I could ever do what they've done, please." - A thought to Sunny "You know. Telepathy? Precognition? Invisibility? Hello?" - To Clay "Stop that. You know those powers aren't real. Your visions are just your imagination." - To Fatespeaker "Are you alright?" - To Sunny "It's royal SandWing business now. They'll fight and Blister will win, but the important thing is that the war is over. There will be a queen on the SandWing throne, and no one else has to die." - About the appointment of Thorn "Maybe my powers will be activated by moonlight or something." -''Commenting on NightWing Powers ''"Also... Also, I am by far the prettiest." -When he was forced to roleplay as Princess Blaze . ‘“I haven’t seen a scroll in weeks and I’m perfectly miserable’” "I wish I had your optimism." - To Sunny "Where is she?" ''- Starflight thinking about Sunny ''"- like a brother." - ''Finishing Sunny's sentence about his crush on her. ''"Well - you know- don't take too long." ''- Starflight to Queen Glory in her dream. ''"She (Sunny) cares, she just doesn't whine about it."-Starflight to Tsunami defending Sunny in The Dragonet Prophecy page 26. "There's a library! Fatespeaker! Have you seen it? How many scrolls do they have?" - To Fatespeaker about the NightWing library Relationships Sunny Starflight is thought to admire Sunny's joyful personality but doesn't interact with her much in the first book. It is thought that he did love her then, too, for when Tsunami said to Peril that Sunny was like a little sister to all of them, Starflight acted like he considered Sunny differently. However, he does stand up for her against Tsunami, Glory, and even Morrowseer. In the second book, he is noticed to want to do everything in his power to protect her. In the third book, Glory is near certain he has had a crush on her his entire life. Starflight has known Sunny and the other dragonets since hatching. Sunny seems to have the most positive attitude about Starflight and his lectures. In the fourth book, he is directly stated throughout the story to be in love with Sunny. He finally admits it to her, but in The Brightest Night, it is shown that Sunny only loves him as a brother, and Starflight may or may not have given up on a relationship with her. However, Tui has confirmed that Starflight and Sunny will not be mates. Clay Starflight and Clay are good friends since they have known each other since hatching. Clay is often annoyed by Starflight's constant lectures but sometimes appreciates them. In The Hidden Kingdom Starflight seemed jealous of Clay when the MudWing called dibs on sleeping next to Sunny, even though he was only joking and likely wanted to keep warm in the IceWing's territory. In The Dark Secret, Clay shields him with his fireproof scales from the fire coming from the volcanic explosion, saving Starflight from getting horribly burned or even killed. Tsunami Tsunami, like the other dragonets, is annoyed by Starflight's lectures, and she often shushes him up. Despite this, they seem to care for each other, shown when they refuse to fight each other in the arena. Tsunami and Starflight have known each other since hatching. Tsunami once had a slight crush on Starflight, before realizing how annoying he could actually be, due to the ongoing endless lectures. Starflight often wishes he had Tsunami's "crazy-brave" courage, and Tsunami believes that the reason he studies so hard and reads so much information is so he can be an asset to the group. Glory Glory, like the rest of the dragonets (not including Sunny), is very annoyed by Starflight's lectures. She has made blunt remarks about his tribe to his face but nevertheless seems to care about him. They seem to trust each other since they have known each other since hatching. Starflight seems to admire Glory's way of remembering things easily and making plans. This is demonstrated when Starflight used the dreamvisitor to appear in her dreams, and while the other dragonets believed Starflight was just a part of their dream, Glory immediately knew that he had found a dreamvisitor. In the fourth book, they team up to unite the RainWings and the NightWings along with the help of the dragonets. Kestrel Starflight was afraid of Kestrel and her short temper. He would hide in the shadows if the SkyWing was nearby. He would often get burned by Kestrel just like all the other dragonets. He did, however, stand up to her by helping Sunny melt the chains Kestrel put on Tsunami. Morrowseer Little is known about the relationship between Morrowseer and Starflight, besides the fact that he was the one to bring Starflight's egg to the Talons of Peace. The young NightWing was terrified and froze up (like a stalagmite) when Morrowseer visits him and the other dragonets under the mountain. In the arena, Morrowseer comes to rescue Starflight, but not the other dragonets. In the epilogue at the end of the first book, it is hinted that Starflight may be a traitor, but in book two's epilogue, he is mentioned as a traitor from Queen Blister to Morrowseer. In the preview of The Dark Secret, he tells Morrowseer and the rest of the NightWings that the RainWings may be coming to attack them so that they can rescue their trapped tribe members. Peril Starflight fears Peril, and refused to speak to her when tethered to his rock spire in The Dragonet Prophecy. Later, though, when the dragonets were trapped by a circle of fire, Starflight addressed Peril, asking her if she was hurt by fire, but this may have been out of desperation since if they didn't escape, he would be forced to battle in the SkyWing arena. When she answers, Starflight comes up with the idea of Peril moving the black rocks in order for the dragonets to escape. Peril lost Starflight's trust when she betrayed the dragonets to Queen Scarlet. However, by the end of The Brightest Night, he feels slightly indebted to her for saving Clay's life. Fatespeaker In The Dark Secret, Fatespeaker and Starflight become good friends. When he is chased by Ochre and Flame, she is in a cave right next to his hiding spot and promises she wasn't there to kill him. They also sneak away to talk to Queen Battlewinner and figure out her secret. Starflight likes Fatespeaker better than all the other NightWings. It is possible that they could be crushing on each other, as when Starflight is confessing to Sunny he glances at Fatespeaker to think about how his feelings for her could never be the same as his affection towards Sunny. He may still have developing feelings for her, but this is yet to be confirmed. Tui T. Sutherland may have stated somewhere that the two may form a relationship in the near future, if they haven't already. Fatespeaker is shown reading to Starflight during the events of Moon Rising. Moonwatcher's vision shows that Starflight will be a father since a black dragonet in the vision called him 'father'. The dragonet will most likely be Fatespeaker's. For one, Sunny does not seem to love him as a mate. For another, even if her feelings changed, the dragonet had black scales, so it is probably full NightWing, and since Fatespeaker is currently the only NightWing he has a large crush on, it is fair to assume he will father Fatespeaker's dragonet. Mastermind Starflight shares many traits with his father, including scale pattern and extreme intelligence. At first, Starflight wanted to have a good relationship working with his father. But, when he learned what Mastermind was doing to the RainWings, he felt horrified. He still helped his father but was wary of him. His father was very impressed with Starflight and wanted him to be his assistant. After The Dark Secret, Mastermind was put into prison and Starflight wanted little to do with him after the incident with the RainWings Trivia *When the dragonets of destiny lived under the mountain, Starflight thought they were under the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. This was partially accurate. *Starflight is the first NightWing PoV in the series. *Starflight has a tenor singing voice, as described by Clay in The Dragonet Prophecy. *He has a strong/heightened sense of smell. *He finds scavengers "terrifying" after fighting them in the arena. **This fear is also shared by Deathbringer. *He could have had very strong mind reading and prophetic powers if he were hatched in the moonlight, due to the fact that all three moons were full when he hatched. **Nor does he know this- at no point is it stated that the NightWings realized they develop their powers when their egg is bathed in moonlight, just that NightWings no longer have that power, excluding Moonwatcher and Darkstalker. *Despite being blind, Starflight has the ability to "read" carved letters by running his talons over them, similar to braille. *Moonwatcher, in a vision, sees an older Starflight with his daughter. *Farsight first thought that Starflight would be a female dragonet while he was still in the egg. *He was the only Dragonet of Destiny who does not meet or rescue a scavenger in his POV. *Tui T. Sutherland has stated that Starflight is the dragonet she can most relate to. *He is the second blind dragon in the series, the other being Tamarin. **However, he is the first dragon we see going blind unnaturally, and not by birth or old age. **Starflight had excellent night vision before he became blind, as stated in The Dark Secret. *He does not like fighting other dragons as seen in The Dragonet Prophecy. **He did fight Flame when he threatened Fatespeaker in The Dark Secret. *The first appearance of the name "Starflight" was actually from a space flight simulator called Starflight, published in 1986 by SEGA. *Starflight appears to have a little knowledge of Darkstalker as he appears to be terrified trying to find scrolls on Clearsight and Fathom in Talons of Power. *He, alongside Clay, are the only Dragonets of Destiny whose lineage past their parents is unknown. *Starflight's tongue has been colored as pink on several occassions. However, this is incorrect as NightWings have black tongues. Gallery Canon StarflightFull.png|Starflight on the full cover of The Dark Secret 40628-1-.jpg|Starflight on the US cover of The Dark Secret Images-3.jpeg|Starflight on the UK cover of The Dark Secret StarflightTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold starflight-1.jpg|Starflight on the cover of the Wings of Fire Graphic Novel Starflight_on_TLH_GN.png|Starflight on The Lost Heir Graphic Novel Fan Art Wof d a d day 4 starflight by xthedragonrebornx-dacips1.png|WoF D-a-D Day 4 - Starflight by xTheDragonRebornx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/xthedragonrebornx Starflight x fatespeaker by xthedragonrebornx-d9oli8t.png|Starflight x Fatespeaker by xTheDragonRebornx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/xthedragonrebornx Starflight ref.png|Starflight by Velocirapioca Starflight follower.jpg|Starflight by RhynoBullraq Starflight-Nightwing-Bounce.gif|Starflight NightWing Bounce by IceOfWaterflock Standing Starflight~.png|By CongelaTheIceWing StarflightXFatespeakerfin.png|StarflightXFatespeaker by RhynoBullraq 49b6f335035321ce58313bb3dbcbaeae-d87ortd.png|i threw a wish in the well by stArchaeopteryx 96c7afe4eca27b992fe14f43b3103976-d9fwpln.png|Starflight by Banskye circus_by_realtense-db0dmfm.jpg|circus by RealTense starflight_by_88aurora88-da334s5.jpg|Starflight by 88Aurora88 StarflightQC.png|Starflight by GDTrekkie blind_stars_by_themythartist-da8lsq1.png|Blind Stars by TheMythArtist|link=http://drawgonite.deviantart.com/art/Blind-Stars-619115689 fanart__starflight_by_jmyq-da1k0v9.jpg|Fanart: Starflight by JmyQ|link=http://dragami.deviantart.com/art/Fanart-Starflight-607275621 no__that_s_incorrect__it_s____by_nerdybirdygal-db7nh13.png|Starflight by NerdyBirdGal on deviantart|link=http://nerdybirdygal.deviantart.com/art/No-that-s-incorrect-it-s-677980407 Screen Shot 2017-10-21 at 12.13.45 PM.png|starlight by Squilin 4 Starflight.png|WoF H-a-D Day 4 - Starflight by xTheDragonRebornx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/xthedragonrebornx StarflightQCref.png|Starflight Ref by GDTrekkie lgbt week starflame small.png|Starflame - LGBT WoF Week by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Starflame-LGBT-WoF-Week-732451094 Starflight Wallpaper.png|Starflight Wallpaper by GDTrekkie fcbef3836e723926f984e1af42d42a55.jpg|WoF H-a-D Day 4 - Starflight xTheDragonRebornx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/xthedragonrebornx 0_wof_starflight_da_by_rhynobullraq-dbs4naa.png.jpg|Starflight by RyhnoBullraq wings_of_fire____starflight_by_abelphee-dbi5pt7.jpg|Wings of Fire - Starflight by AbelPhee starflight_by_meroaw-dc62ydf.jpg|Starflight by meroaw wof__starflight_by_dragonrider02-dailb0p.jpg|WoF: Starflight by DragonRider02 starflight_and_morrowseer_by_bedupolker-daee3jp.png.jpg|Starflight and Morrowseer by Bedupolker starflight_by_silverzoul-dcdtd4u.png|Starflight by Silverzoul wings_of_fire___starflight_by_biohazardia-dbtd7k6.png.jpg|Wings of Fire - Starflight by Biohazardia starflight_by_chu_ki-dbzu9ke.png|Starflight by chu-ki starflight_by_lowdetail-dbjsir7.png|Starflight by LowDetail night_kingdom_starflight_by_simatra-dbr9b4t.jpg|Night Kingdom-Starflight by Simatra starflight_by_hellsxnt-dc294g1.jpg|Starflight by hellsxnt _h_a_d__starflight___day_4_by_deer_tea-dc3ona6.png|H-A-D Starflight - Day 4 by Liliumaa Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 6.56.51 PM.png|Dragonets of Destiny by IceOfWaterflock wings_of_fire___starflight_by_sserenita-d6h56dq.jpg|WINGS OF FIRE - STARFLIGHT by DMD-CT Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 6.59.07 PM.png|Wings of Fire by RyhnoBullraq wings_of_fire_the_dark_secretda_by_rhynobullraq-d6zji1u.png.jpg|Wings of Fire The Dark Secret (Spoiler) by RyhnoBullraq starflightandclay_smashing_pumpkins_finda_by_rhynobullraq-d6tjdft.png.jpg|Starflight and Clay Smashing Pumpkins by RyhnoBullraq brave_by_liighty-d7h02ks.png|Brave by stAchaeopteryx so_i_m_following_the_m_a_p_that_leads_to_y_o_u_by_2ndlightningstrike-d7v0bza.png|so i'm following the M A P that leads to Y O U by stAchaeopteryx don_t_you_dare_forget_the_sun_by_liighty-d8lc7va.png.jpg|don't you dare forget the sun by stArchaeopteryx edb24f7af227b8ac6bbe566c6c7c839a-d8hwxyh.png|it's you it's me and there's dancing by stArchaeopteryx hatchling_fanfiction_art_by_liighty-d8jqr4w.png|hatchling fan fiction by stArchaeopteryx 1739526_200x130.gif|The most hilarious GIF of all time by stArchaeopteryx wof__starflight_sketch_by_dragonrider02-dai5e7o.jpg|WoF: Starflight sketch by DragonRider02 starflight_by_catweirdart-dcgdnom.jpg|Starflight by CatWeirdArt starflight___rough_sketch_by_hallow_pumpkin-dbe9ved.png|Rough sketch by Hallow-Pumpkin|link=https://www.deviantart.com/hallow-pumpkin i_can_talk_by_moonfiredraws-db6orpj.jpg|I Can Talk by Moonfiire starflight_by_deer_tea-dbn0m0q.png.jpg|Starflight by Liliumaa headshot__4_starflight_by_kenyaford-dbtf96e.jpg|Headshot #4 Starflight by KenyaFord goretober_day_4__burns__starflight__by_sedonasummer-dbpj3q1.png|Goretober day 4- burns (Starflight) by SedonaSummer starfright_by_hallow_pumpkin-dbv5ihp.png|starfright by Hallow-Pumpkin freedom_smells_a_lot_like_fish__by_light_star_does_art-dbkk2t7.png|Freedom smells a lot like fish. by light-star-does-art starflight_by_denece_the_sylcoe-dcgt3wp.jpg|Starflight by Dene-the-sylcoe starflight_by_sharkphobia-dba0isq.png|Starflight by sharkphobia your_faded_glow_by_sharkphobia-dbmliw4.jpg|your faded glow by sharkphobia starrfliighhtt_by_sharkphobia-dbmj4he.png|staRRFLIIGHHTT by sharkphobia haemolacria_by_zzzsleepycreeper-daju4gu.png|bittersweet memories of unrequited love by shotpister Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 8.35.45 PM.png||The DoD: Tsunami, Starflight, Glory|by Journeying-Warrior sunny_and_starflight__by_seawing3220-dbbp3p9.png|Sunny and Starflight! by BeetleTheSilkWing Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 8.39.08 PM.png|Dragonets of destiny Traditional by MythiCreature im_afraid_of_the_darkness_by_kenyaford-dbwi7mh.jpg|Im afraid of the darkness by KenyaFord a_blind_book___starflight_by_sharkaiii-dbc4nuc.jpg|A Blind Book - Starflight by Sharkaiii how_starflight_really_went_blind_by_aquacapricorn-d8ifsm4.png.jpg|How Starflight Really Went Blind by Cosmic-Corn find_happiness_where_you_are_by_prophecywings-db2cl9s.png|Find Happiness Where You Are by Scourgeseer starflightxsunnyda_by_rhynobullraq-d6nfbcv.png|StarflightXSunny by RyhnoBullraq wof__starflight_by_roxdragonz-dazarjz.png.jpg|WoF - StarFlight by ROXDragonz there_for_you_by_kenyaford-dbcxk1d.jpg|There for you by KenyaFord Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 8.53.37 PM.png|4 Year Anniversary by RyhnoBullraq starflight__the_blind_reader_by_tiraserphina-dc517ba.png|The blind reader by Tiraserphina blind_man_by_hallow_pumpkin-dc73tc5.png|blind man by Hallow-Pumpkin battlewinner_s_death_by_tabidot-dblf82p.png|Battler winner's Death by Tabidot ce__to_the_edge_of_night_by_sesquipedalian101-db8fq82.jpg|CE: To the Edge of Night by Sesquipedalian101 _ce__we_have_a_great_destiny_together__by_seawing3220-dbu2lg0.png|(CE) We have a great destiny together. by BeetleTheSilkWing Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 9.00.11 PM.png|We Are the Dragonets of Destiny (re-redraw) by StarstruckDoodles Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 9.01.26 PM.png|Dragonets Of Destiny by Deva-rays wings_of_fire__stars_of_the_sky_by_bumbleboo12-dbdz8r7.png|Wings Of Fire: Stars Of the Sky by bumbleboo12 shut_up_and_take_my_scrolls__100_watchers__by_wisemans_sn-dbnbqy5.png.jpg|SHUT UP AND TAKE MY SCROLLS watchers by VVisemanS nervous_by_hallow_pumpkin-dccu5xh.png.jpg|nervous by Hallow-Pumpkin under_the_mistletoe_by_liighty-d8apk7q.png|under the mistletoe by stArchaeopteryx d162ec9f5d58ce3c34f478cb8a25828c-d84oxkm.png|starspeek week 2: time by stArchaeopteryx Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 9.16.11 PM.png|FREE Wings of Fire Dragonets of Destiny Icons by xTheDragonRebornx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/xthedragonrebornx grape_juice_by_hallow_pumpkin-db93uet.png|grape juice by Hallow-Pumpkin|link=https://www.deviantart.com/hallow-pumpkin ergosphere_by_astroantediluvian-dbxx4mj.png.jpg|ergosphere by ASTRONAVAN|link=https://www.deviantart.com/astronavan my_sunshine___wings_of_fire_fanart_by_iero_lau-dahudk6.png|My sunshine - Wings of Fire fanart by ScalyFloof|link=https://www.deviantart.com/scalyfloof internet_personas_by_supermarblesoda-dbu8iah.png|Internet Personas by Daybreak the Traveler|link=https://www.deviantart.com/marbly-cake References de:Starflight fr:Comète ru:Звездокрыл Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:EP Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Mentioned in Prisoners Category:Protagonists Category:POVs Category:Dragonets of Destiny